Dumbo (2019)
| gross = $353.3 million | rotten_tomatoes_title = dumbo_2019 | imdb_id = 3861390 | website = https://movies.disney.com/dumbo-2019 }} Dumbo is a 2019 US fantasy adventure film directed by Tim Burton and written by Ehren Kruger. It is the live-action remake of 1941's animated film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios with same name. Plot Circus owner Max Medici enlists former star Holt Farrier and his children Milly and Joe to care for a newborn elephant whose oversized ears make him a laughingstock in an already struggling circus. But when they discover that Dumbo can fly, the circus makes an incredible comeback, attracting persuasive entrepreneur V.A. Vandevere, who recruits the peculiar pachyderm for his newest, larger-than-life entertainment venture, Dreamland. Dumbo soars to new heights alongside a charming and spectacular aerial artist, Colette Marchant, until Holt learns that beneath its shiny veneer, Dreamland is full of dark secrets. Cast * Colin Farrell as Holt Farrier * Michael Keaton as V. A. Vandevere * Danny DeVito as Max Medici * Eva Green as Colette Marchant * Alan Arkin as J. Griffin Remington Music Original Score Dumbo (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) * 'Release Date: '''March 29, 2019 * '''Soundtrack composer: '''Danny Elfman * '''Track Count: '''29 * '''Length: '''1:00:56 * '''Label: '''Walt Disney Records Release ''Dumbo was released on March 29, 2019 by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It held its world premiere at the Ray Dolby Ballroom in Los Angeles on March 11, 2019. The Japanese premier was held in Tokyo on March 14, 2019. Reception On Rotten Tomatoes, it gets 47% Tomatometer and 50% Audience Score. The site's critical consensus reads, "Dumbo is held partly aloft by Tim Burton's visual flair, but a crowded canvas and overstretched story leave this live-action remake more workmanlike than wondrous." On IMDB, the film is get average rating 6.3/10.0, and on CinemaSocre, it gets grade A-. Box Office On Box office mojo, the film earned $114,766,307 in North America, and $238,518,314 in other territories. In North America, the film released in total 4,259 theaters and earned $15,254,549 on its opening date and $45,990,748 in its opening weekend. In other territories, the biggest market is United Kingdom, which earned $7,910,408 at opening week and $32,528,644 in total. In total, the film earned $353,284,621. Trivia * The film is set in 1919, in the aftermath of World War I. Production designer Rick Heinrichs studied period architecture and photographs from that era, costume designer Colleen Atwood used 90% vintage outfits from that era. * The circus train has the number 41 on the front - 1941 is the year the original Dumbo was released. * This is Eva Green's third collaboration with Tim Burton, after Dark Shadows and Fox's Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children. * The plush toys of Dumbo being sold at Dreamland are designed in Dumbo's animated form in Dumbo. * A code name for this movie was Big Ears. * The production team created a full-scale version of the train Casey Jr. circus train from Dumbo. It had to be given wear and tear to reflect the circus's rundown condition. Category:Produced by Walt Disney Pictures Category:Movie in 2019 Category:Fantasy Movie Category:Adventure Movie Category:Live-action